


Guess

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

„You’re never gonna guess what your present is!” Burt exclaimed happily, waiting for his son to hop out of the car. 

“Is it something shiny?” Kurt asked, tying a scarf on the back of his head to cover his eyes, just like his father told him to. 

“No, I’m afraid it’s not” the older man laughed, leading Kurt into direction of the house. 

“Is it something big?” Kurt tried again. 

“Well, depends on how you look at it, but I think so, yes.” Burt opened the front door and let his son come in first. 

“Okay, so… will that thing look good in my apartment? Because I love you the most, but I’m not gonna lie if-“

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna look perfectly good in every room of your home” his father said, when they finally were in the living room. 

“Dad, come on, tell me what it is!” Kurt demanded, but he only heard his dad laughing in response. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his already blindfolded eyes, and Kurt could feel a soft breath near his ears.

“Guess who?”  he heard a whisper, that made him spin around and rip the scarf.

“Blaine!” he basically jumped into his husband’s arms. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Chicago right now?”

“And miss your birthday party? No way. Besides, my understudy needs a time to shine, too” answered Blaine, finally kissing his man.

“Best birthday ever” whispered Kurt, kissing Blaine back. 


End file.
